2ª do singular
by Scheilla Exupery Andrade
Summary: Sabe aquela história trouxa sobre a maçã ser o fruto proibido? Eu nunca acreditei nela, Hermione, porque eu nunca gostei de maçãs.


Os personagens não me pertencem e bla bla bla. Tudo da Rainha JK.

Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, finalmente estou postando mais uma dramione. Escrita numa madrugada depressiva, foi o máximo que consegui estando há tanto tempo parada. Aproveitem, e se gostarem, review :D Não custa nada, vai...

* * *

.

Você sempre foi teimosa, Hermione. Sempre fazendo o que queria, sem nunca ouvir o que os outros tinham a dizer. Afinal, você era aquela a quem recorriam quando não sabiam o que fazer, quando precisavam de um plano rápido e respostas na ponta da língua. Você era a sabe-tudo da escola e continuou sendo mesmo fora dela, porque você precisava ter certezas — que muitas vezes acabavam por ser dúvidas maquiadas. Você precisava provar a todos que era melhor, que era capaz, que era auto-suficiente. Precisava provar que conseguia resolver qualquer quebra-cabeças que colocassem à sua frente, e você conseguia, sim. A maioria deles.

Você também nunca precisou correr atrás de amigos, certo? Afinal, você era aquela que salvava a todos, a "boazinha" que ajudava a todos. E você era amiga do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! Você ajudou-o, junto do Weasley, a salvar o mundo bruxo, Hermione. Vocês derrotaram Você-Sabe-Quem — sim, eu continuo a não pronunciar seu nome, e você sabe disso. O que você não sabe? —, sua vida estava garantida. Você era uma nascida-trouxa brilhante, fato este que somente aumentava sua genialidade, já que você superava a muitos bruxos de sangue puro.

Você _me_ superou, Hermione.

Você me superou no momento em que me percebeu. Naquele segundo em que você me olhou nos olhos, através de toda a multidão, e me reconheceu. Você se mostrou superior e conquistou meu respeito quando veio falar comigo, sem me julgar ou sequer demonstrar o nojo que sempre percebi durante nossa adolescência. Você, além de tudo, sabia _perdoar_. Por quê? Me diga, _por quê_?

Eu nunca mereci seu perdão, Hermione. Eu não fiz nada para merecê-lo, e teria sido tudo tão mais simples se você simplesmente tivesse ignorado seu ímpeto de bondade uma vez na vida — passasse reto, fingisse que não tinha me visto, me xingasse, qualquer coisa menos a sua aproximação.

Sabe aquela história trouxa sobre a maçã ser o fruto proibido? Eu nunca acreditei nela, Hermione, porque eu nunca gostei de maçãs, mas hoje eu compreendo seu significado. Você foi meu fruto proibido, o que eu nunca havia provado e nunca poderia provar, surgindo para me mostrar um novo caminho. E uma vez que eu conheci seu sabor, eu não consegui mais imaginar minha vida sem ele.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu nunca entendi o porquê de você ter se aproximado, ter insistido tanto em conviver comigo, _querer_ minha amizade. Eu nunca tive amigos, Hermione, eu tinha _medo_ de ter. Eu não podia fraquejar com ninguém, eu estava quebrado e não podia quebrar minha imagem também, mas você me mostrou o que é ter essa ligação com alguém. Me mostrou como ficava mais fácil ser forte na frente dos outros quando tinha uma pessoa para juntar seus pedaços por trás. Você me ouviu quando nem mesmo eu lembrava mais da minha voz, e você acreditou em mim.

Eu mudei por você, eu me tornei mais maleável por você, eu aprendi a conviver com o seu mundo por _você_. Mas, e você?

E você, _Granger?_

Você não me escutou. Ou melhor, me escutou até demais, mesmo sabendo que eu não queria dizer o que as palavras que saiam da minha boca diziam. Eu sempre fui impulsivo, e quando tinha uma recaída acabava descontando em você. Eu nunca quis isso, Hermione, mas você nunca reclamou. Você me dizia que compreendia, você ficava ao meu lado e me acalmava. Você colocava sua mão quente por cima da minha tatuagem, que queimava — o que eu nunca entendi, mas nunca tive forças para contestar —, e me abraçava até eu cair no sono. Quando eu acordava no outro dia, você estava lá, ao meu lado, e tudo estava bem novamente.

Dessa vez, porém, você não ficou, Hermione. Você não me tocou. Você ao menos olhou nos meus olhos. Tudo o que você fez foi pegar as chaves do seu carro e lembrar-se de bater a porta antes de sair, porque você sabia o quanto eu odiava quando você fazia isso. Eu não gostava que você dirigisse, não confiava nesse transporte trouxa, mas você não me ouviu e comprou um mesmo assim. Mas você quase não o usava, eu sabia que era para me agradar — por que você decidiu dirigi-lo naquela noite, Hermione?

Quando eu acordei no outro dia, você não estava na cama. Você também não estava no banheiro, nem na sala, nem na cozinha, nem no trabalho, nem em lugar algum. Onde você estava? Eu percebi, pela primeira vez, o quanto as palavras que eu inconscientemente proferia a machucavam quando, esperando (im)pacientemente por você em casa, eu pude pensar sobre elas. Me desculpe, Hermione. Eu só queria poder me desculpar, falar que eu iria mudar, que eu iria me esforçar para isso não acontecer novamente.

Mas agora não adianta mais pensar. Qualquer promessa que eu faça é inútil. Você não está aqui para ouvi-las, para sorrir o seu sorriso mais bonito e me beijar, dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem, que você acredita em mim. Você não me escutou, Hermione, quando eu disse que carros eram perigosos — mas você nunca gostou de voar, certo?

Agora não há mais ninguém para me salvar, não há mais quem junte meus pedaços, nem quem ajude a todos e saiba todas as respostas. Você encontrou seu caminho, Hermione, mas infelizmente perdeu o controle do maldito carro e não chegou onde diabos você queria chegar. Você era tão esperta, minha menina, por que não conseguiu arranjar um jeito de sair dessa?

Sua sagacidade pode ter salvado sua vida muitas vezes, Hermione, mas agora isso já não mais importa. Você não vai mais voltar.

.

* * *

Essa história foi inspirada inicialmente na música _Highway Don't Care_, uma parceria de Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift e Keith Urban. A música é linda, vale a pena ouvir. Link: watch?v=KmxaY_OVvWA


End file.
